Current account-authentication techniques permit web-enabled service providers to identify a particular person and thus, information about that person. Based on this information, a service provider may tailor a web service to the person. On learning that a particular person interacting with a shopping service is a 25-year-old male with a history of buying golf clubs, for example, a service provider may tailor the shopping service to present golf vacations, golf equipment, and general sporting goods. Current techniques, however, include numerous limitations when more than one person is consuming a web service.